Harry Potter and The Ancients Heritage
by dicilio
Summary: A young boy, learns of his status as the last true alteran, one of the 4 great races. Embark on his journey, life and sorrow, for he is Harry James Potter. Heir to Moros himself. Let the adventure begin... Harry Potter/Stargate Crossover
1. Chapter 1

dont own anything here, j.k rowling owns hp, and mgm/sci fi owns stargate/atlantis

harry potter and the ancient heritage

intro

Many thousands of years ago, the last of a race known as the ancients left the mortal realm for ascencion to a higher realm of the universe, they knew there race would live on in two types of beings on the planet known as terra in the milky way galaxy. but one acsended knew it would not be enough, so they waited and watched, waiting for the one who would be the first pure alteran(the ancients true name) to be born in thousands of years.

Meanwhile these two groups of desendents once great friends, now split apart, one group hidden in plain sight called themselves witches and wizards due to the metaphsyical aspect of their genes, they could use magic but lost the most important aspect of their ancestors, the gene to use their technology. But some desendents who could not use the magic, still had this gene yet they never knew. Wizards called these others muggles.

Yet there was one species, as old and great allies of the ancients keeping an eye out for their ascended allies, hidden away thought of as a inferior vicious race by the wizards, known as goblins. There true name being the furlings.

The furlings waited for the great races to once again be together in the stars.

1977

James Potter pureblood wizard desended from two of the greatest magic users ever, godric gryffindor and rowena ravenclaw, started dating lily evans a muggleborn witch, but unknown to her directly related to the one wizards know as merlin, but in truth he was the last alteran to teach the desendents, his true name was moros.

1979

The now married james and lily potter conceived a baby boy on halloween, not just any baby but one that sent shock waves of joy through the universe.

1980

July 31st was a day both celebrated and worried about, the birth of Harry James Potter was the day the furlings, alterans, nox and asgard felt, the great races were starting to return. But for his parents it was worrying for he was a child with a chance of being a prophecy child with an uncertain future, for this prophecy could mean the downfall of the world's worst ever dark wizard the self styled lord voldemort.

1981

Exactly two years since he was first concieved, october 31st 1981 was the worst ever night for the potters.

voldemort found out where the potters lived through one of their friends, peter pettigrew, a rat of a man who turned spy for the dark to save his own life.

On halloween night, voldemort blew open their frontdoor, dueling james potter, who was attempting to give his wife time to escape with harry. James died from the killing curse. whilst voldemort started making his way upstairs he never saw james's body vanish in a flash of white light. Blowing open the nursery door, voldemort gave chance for lily to live, but she knew what she had to do.

Taking the killing curse for harry, her dead body drops in front of voldemort, stepping over her body, he utters the killing curse a third and final time that night. With the power of the ancients coursing through his body alters the course of the curse to reflect back to voldemort whilst his mothers body vanishes in a flash of white light.

An hour or so later a large man called rebeus hagrid, keeper of keys and ground keeper of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is seen flying away on a special motorbike with a small bundle in his arms, whilst a distraught man by the name of sirius black apparates away to revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The clear night sky littered in the distance by hundreds of owls and fireworks was considered strange by some but for thousands of magic users it was a night for celebration, the defeat of voldemort.

In pivet drive, surrey an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of hogwarts was doing the unthinkable, putting a block on what he believed to be a portion of harry potters magic, while his deputy Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid were watching on with worry, when a group of goblins appeared before them.

"Albus Dumbledore, we have come for Harry James Potter, please hand him over due to article 42 of the great alliance code." asked the lead goblin with a sneer.

'whats going on,I don't know of any great alliance code'' Dumbledore thought with slight trepidation 'i need him to grow into some strong and willing to follow me, I can't let them take him' .

"who are you to ask for me to turn him over, he has to live with his last living relatives" Dumbledore half ordered half stated.

The lead goblin replied with a promise of pain, " we wizard are a race far older and stronger then yourselves, I am king Ragnarook of the great furling race, but you know might know me as Ragnarook, head goblin of gringotts bank. And your abysmal attempt at blood wards, will never work, harry is not even one of you anymore he his something far more, and something that has not been seen in the universe for 10 thousand years. The Alterans return, through him, and it is our sworn duty to your once great allies, to teach him his heritage, his future, his past. So that he may reclaim his rightful place among the stars. Try us, and we promise you, that by the great races, that wizards would never see another day. It is not your right to interfior with higher beings then yourselves."

Dumbledore for quite possibly the first time in his life was shocked, there he was, the greatest wizard the world has ever known, being threatened by a goblin. 'what the hell is a alteran? and since when have the goblins been called something else' he thought to himself with slight trepidation.

" What are you talking about? What is a furling? What do you mean by Harry being an alteran? " pouring his magic into an aura of power in an attempt to order the goblins to answer him.

Muttering in Gobbledegook the goblins raised their weapons, till Ragnarook silenced them with his hand, " He will be raised by us, as is dictated by the great races alliance, as to ourselves, the furling race is far older then most in the galaxy, we have lived for millions of years, protecting and watching others grow, i myself remember the great plague which wiped out most of the alterans forcing them to ascend. As to Harry, he is the last of that race, he is the most important person in existence now. Alterans made you wizards what you are, but unfortunatly for you, you will not remember any of this again, well perhaps one day, if you are ever ready." Waving his hand, all knowledge Dumbledore just gained is locked away, along with McGonagall's and Hagrids.

Taking Harry in his arms, Ragnarook and the goblins vanished in a flash of yellow light transporting themselves to an alley way in London, making sure Harry was calm, he turned round to his warriors. " Capture Pettigrew, make sure he can not escape, he needs to be able to confess, we need Sirius Black alive and well. Move out"

In expert precision, the goblin warriors moved with speed unknown to the wizarding world, turning invisible placing themselves in strategic postioning, they stuck hard and fast. Peter Pettigrew, betrayer to the Potters and servant of Lord Voldemort fell to the ground bound and silenced. Whilst Sirius Black was transported to Ragnarook himself, shocked and bewildered, Sirius looked on, but his sight was only on the small bundle in the King goblins hands, " H... Harry" taking Harry from Ragnarook, he slowly asks " whats going on? Hagrid took Harry away, why did you bring him to me? I don't understand."

" Mr Black, the time for explanations will come soon, but for now let us depart. I believe we have a traitor to deliver to ensure you freedom." Ragnarook responds in a casual tone, showing his sharp teeth in a wide smile at the end.

The small goblin battalion, shocked many when they appeared out of no where with the bound body of Peter Pettigrew in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch stepped forward with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, " whats going on here, what is that hero doing tied up like that? " he asks with a sneer on his face.

Sirius steps forward stating " That 'Hero' is the true betrayer of the Potters, question him under Veritaserum, and you will find out everything you need" he finishes with a look of intense hatred for Pettigrew. Next thing anyone knows is that Sirius Black and all of the goblins vanish in a flash of light, making everyone cover their eyes.

Some time later, after a calm drink and making sure Harry is ok, Sirius sits down inside Ragnarook's office and asks only one question, " What the hell is going on?"

Ragnarook learns forward slightly, placing his hands together , with a vicious look smile, " that Mr Black, is a long and some would say made up story, but this is the truth. Many Millions of years ago, there were two many races in the universe, they were the ultimate power, watching, protecting, helping others grow, It is true that they had their enemys. But these two races, were the start of the great race alliance, my own people are one of these, but we have stayed hidden as a favour. We are known as the Furlings, that is our true name. I myself sat on the council that ruled the alliance. The other race has all but disappeared, there are some descendents still around, some muggles who have their gene to use their technolagy, then there are wizards, yourselves are the product of their, i suppose you could say magical abilities, but you can not use there technology. Our once allies all but vanished, ascended to a higher plane of existence. The last Alteran to deascend himself, was the one you know as Merlin, his true name is Moros. The thing i was told in confidence, was that in a thousand years, is that the last true Alteran would be born, and he must know of his place in the universe. And we come to now, your godson, Mr Black, is the only descendent of Godric Grffyindor and Rowena Ravenclaw from James Potters family, whereas from his mothers family, he is the only descendent of Moros. His mother was adopted by the Evanes. In Harry, we have the culmination of 3 of the greatest people i have had the pleasure of knowing, but this isn't the only reasons, his dna when concieved sent shockwaves through the universe, he is the last true Alteran. With your permission, he must be trained early in both his abilities, Alteran, and Wizard."

All Sirius could do was stare dumbly at the Head Goblin, no the Head Furling. ' oh my god, this is unbelivable, but what happens now' he thought with slight worry. " Ragnarook, what happens now, do i get to stay with him, or..." he left it open with slight trepidation.

" Of course you may, we have an alliance to live up to, I swear to the best of my abilites that you will always know what is happening. Come let us rest for now, we can start soon." Ragnarook, stood leading the way to a circluar design in the center of his office, muttering in Gobbledegook, rings lowered down from the ceiling, and transported the group, consiting of an Alteran baby, a shocked wizard, and a slightly amused Furling away.


	3. Note

Hey all,

thanks for the reviews so far, i admit that yes i would prefer a beta, but none has come forth so far.

will take a few days for the next chapter to be up, half way though, due to a new job.

thanks again


	4. Note 1

Hi,

first off i would like to say i'm sorry for not updating sooner... alot of things have been happening, a couple of unexpected deaths in the family, and then me losing my job.. well should see a new update and redone story up soon.

going to put Doctor Who cross on the back burner for now.

Thanks

Chris


End file.
